portroitsburghpathfinderfandomcom-20200215-history
Meta backlog
Something stir's within the temple While the party traveled between Vox Machina's tower and The Everflow, something was stirring deep within Keo's temple: A whirring buzz, constant and steady. "How I long... have been... where... AM... I?" Gnogg's eye creaks open, a dark mist is circling around him. He locks on to the first, any only thing he would really care to see, the Ghar stone. Shimmering in front of his face, the most perfect shiny he has ever seen. He smiles. "OH the shiny ball... there... it... is... hey there, little guy..comin...for..you." his vision refocuses and he locks eyes with Keo. "You're a scary fellah.." he frowns. Gnogg pushes forth with all of his effort. Applying the power of his great ancestors, his birthright, THE UNBREAKABLE WILL OF A GNOLL! His strong bestial bones creak! His thick powerful muscles pulsate with the energy of the 100 gnoll gods! Slowly, inch by inch he reaches! and gives his left butt cheek a small scratch. "YES! nice... nice. oohhh, mmmm" he savors the moment. "OK. little guy... next bit of energy is goin right to you!' Gnogg nods off... -GMNik 3/13/2016 Dear diary, 4/5/2016 Sorry I been so long, Ive been wanting to write in you more but all the times and stuff have been so hectic since i left home and today was no exception. It turns out its even harder to bring up my pooflesluffsums on this ship than it was Master Bleen's big stupid rock with all the meanies. Last week i was so busy helpings my new pals I barely had time to eat. Thank the gods, Mister Galeru made all those slim jims or i might have starved! Ever since we brought the flockadoodle to the down decks I've felt a little safer, its cozy down here but i think the flock misses the fresh air. Sometimes there is a huge thunderous crash on the deck. i poked my head up a while ago and saw a HUGE rock man crushing skeletons. It was very scary! Sir Sandor said it was friendly but but jeeps-o-bob its so huge and every time i see it it gets bigger! But recently, if all the strange stuff and things that been happening wasn't enough, the ship suddenly started to split in half! The whole flock and me all poo'd and the ship started to flip over. Everyone was screaming and the sheep and goats where all flipped into a pile and then covered in our fresh poops! The whole place was a ding dong mess! luckily no one was seriously injured and we had to use all the new water barrels to clean everything. Chicken legless luke came down and helped me clean while i examined all my flufflelumpers, so for him, i whipped him up him a new chicken leg for him. It's not all bad here, no one calls me Feeble Fleeble anymore and nice new friends is very nice, will take some getting used to. Still better than Millyway's. :P BUT HERE'S THE BIGGEST NEWS! Iii came down to spend time with the nether rays. Watching her work with them was amazing, she sang to them, and taught them things while feeding them little bits of meat and cleaned their leathery skin. By the time she was done they all seemed to love her. Everyone sees how great she is! But she didn't really notice me again. She must have a lot on her mind. Who am i kidding though, what would a talented beautiful lady like that want with weak little fleeble? At least she didnt come down till after the poo thing was done. Anyblorkins, ill try to write more some times, WHAT A WILD ADVENTURE! Your pal, Fleeble Deeblebleeble Gleeble PIRATES! MechanicLuke1: "luke, have you seen my szkrew blaster?" MechanicLuke2: "No, luke, wasnt my turn to watch it." ML1: "Well whats this in your pocket then?" He pulls out a small device, written on the side: "Mechanic Luke 1". ML2: "Just happy to see you i guess." ML1: "leave your clayhooks off my tools!" The two continue bickering, when suddenly an explosion rocks the ship. Chicken legless luke: "Were under attack!" HeroLuke: "Full power to the engines! Prepare to rise and load the cannons!" Gleaf quickly climbs aboard while clunk releases the main sails. As Balista Luke begins firing his expression of determined concentration melts into hopelessness as multiple ships drop out of the shifting sandstorm cannons firing...